


When They Go Low, We Go High

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Michelle Obama is an inspiration, Trump’s tariff war is ruining everything, fuck trump, twitter wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack comes home to find Davey engaged in a Twitter war in his own way of handling his anxiety about his parents.





	When They Go Low, We Go High

 

  “Davey, baby, please stop. Nothing's going to come of it.”

  
  “You can’t know that!”

  
  “Yes I can. You know how I can? Because it’s what you always tell me.” Jack rubbed his fiancé’s shoulders as he leaned his head back onto Jack’s chest. Davey had been at the computer for hours, fighting people on twitter. When Jack came home to discover him, he marched over and had been standing behind him for twenty minutes, trying to get Davey to see reason. “Baby, why today of all days, huh? You’ve never done this before.” Davey just sighed, reached down and picked up the newspaper from the floor, hanging it to Jack. “Oh. Oh, honey.” 

  “Yeah, I know. What’s going to happen, Jackie?”

  
  “I don’t know, baby. But I do know that your parents will get through this, just like they always do. Just because your father’s factory is moving to Europe, doesn’t mean you should go online and fight Trump supporters!”

  
  “You think I don’t know that? I’m just, I’m so tired of this. It’s exhausting.” David got up and went to hug Jack, who wrapped his arms around him. Jack knew Davey had been working round the clock since the election to get his mother naturalized. His father had gotten his citizenship a few years earlier, but no one knew if that was enough to protect them anymore. Jack leaned over and looked at the laptop. Davey had been…harsh to say the least. He laughed. “What’s wrong with what I wrote?”

  “You asked someone if they’d like their children taken away, too!”

  “What’s wrong with that? I’m just putting them in other peoples’ shoes.”

  “It sounds like a threat.”

 

  “It isn’t. But so what if it was? They threaten us!”

  
  “Well for starters, you could have been a lot nicer, secondly, we don’t threaten others to get what we want!”

  “Why not? I’m sick of being the good guys all the time!” Jack sighed and pulled Davey closer.

  “Listen, Congresswoman Waters,” Davey laughed. “Michelle told us what?”

  “‘When they go low, we go high.’”

  
  “Exactly. So you’re going to apologize to those douchebags and be the bigger person. Then I’m going to cook you dinner while you watch shit tv and relax, okay?”

  
  “You’re my favorite person.”

  
  “I know. And you’re my second favorite person.”

  “Hey!” They laughed. 

  “Crutchie threatened me. He has to be or else I fear the repercussions.”

  
  “I thought you were going to say you fear the Republicans.”

  
  “Well, who doesn’t these days, huh? The world’s changing, Davey. That’s why we’re protesting every weekend. That’s why we’re not being quiet. You can do anything, David Jacobs. You’re going to save the world, and I’ll be right here looking out for you when you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so important that we stand up for what is right, especially these days. His supporters don’t care what Trump does, so we have to. Most importantly, we must vote in the midterm elections. I know people think someone will do it for them, but for the first time in a long, literally every vote counts. If your assemblyperson loses by seven votes, that could be the vote needed in the legislature to save the lives of immigrant children. What you do matters. Let’s start acting like it.


End file.
